niggatoefandomcom-20200213-history
🅿
'''��ickle Dick''', aka "'''Pickle Rick'''", or "'''Lord of the NiggerToes'''" is a form of the OG '''Rick Sanchez''', who turned himself into a pickle so that bitches could S U C C the pickle juice out of him. However, Rick's plan to become a pickle failed when the evil principal of the cancer school stole the formula that could make him human again. Stuck in the form of a vegetable, Pickle Rick was found by one of the NiggerToes, named "Jizz Babba" , who had the incredibly retarded idea to shove him inside of an empty pill bottle that used to hold his anti-depressants. Anyways, Jizz Babba then smoked a smartie and took out Pickle Dick, and then started to proclaim that the pickle was his "Lord and Savior" who "died for the sins of the ghetto kids". All of the non-believers didn't listen to the insane jizz man, but it turned out that he was actually right about Pickle Rick being the new Jesus, despite being high on 2-year old smarties. During the unholy class of Spanish, Pickle Rick busted a fat nut while watching Morty Hentai. The ugly pineapple asked Pickle Rick why he was jerking off to his own grandson. Pickle Rick replied with 'Wubba Lubba Dub Dub, I give my dick a rub in the tub." Pickle Rick then activated his nigger powers and started to spray cum all over. Some of the semen accidentally fell into the pineapple's mouth and crusty vagina, thus impregnating the pineapple with Pickle Rick's child. Pickle Rick was very ashamed of the child he produced because it was infected with the PINEAPPLE THOT GENES. So Pickle Rick had Tim from BrainPOP shoot the pineapple-pickle hybrid with Allah's shotgun. This pleased Pickle Rick, and he cummed all over the floor. After losing all of his jizz, Pickle Rick's body started to decay. After getting so much pussy, Pickle Rick lost all of his sperm and his pickley intestines started to rot and turn into a stinky paste. Maggots, tapeworms, and STDs of many kinds started to grow inside of Pickle Rick, as he shriveled up into a disgusting disease-filled sack of shit. Pickle Rick eventually became too rotten even for the NiggerToes, and so he had to be euthanized. Pickle Rick was put out of his misery as he was crushed under the foot of one of the NiggerToes. When asked about Pickle Rick's death, Morty had to say "Oh, Rick? Lol fuck him, I just wanna BEAT MY MEATTT!!!YEET!!!" Even though Pickle Rick was brutally crushed on Tuesday, the ancient Prophecy of Down Syndrome states that like Black Jesus, Rick will resurrect himself and come back one day to destroy the thots of the cancer school. '''Gallery:''' ''' Rick-and-morty im pickle rick.jpg|Pickle Rick tricks a couple of autistic, communist vegetables into thinking that Allah doesn't exist pickle-rick-wields-some-pretty-gnarly-weapons-in-this-grisly-battle.jpg|Pickle Rick gets ready to slaughter common school thots 110.png|Pickle Rick mocking retarded Jake Paul fans who "dab on them haters" 95e.jpg|A cursed illustration of Larry the Cucumber making out with Pickle Rick. This image is the second cause of suicide worldwide. The first and most common reason for suicide, however, is Spanish and English classes. Rotten rick.png|Rotten Rick. (As seen in the picture above, Pickle Rick started to decay, which was to be expected, since he was a 40-month-year-old pickle that was recovered from an uncleaned porta-potty. Pickle Rick got numerous different diseases, and these viruses made rick jizz out of his eyeballs, and his eyes then fell off him and maggots and parasites emerged from his shriveled up body. '''